


생일

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 2016년 7월 14일, 피오나 힐의 생일이자 그녀가 공식적으로 다우닝가에 출근한 첫번째날.





	생일

 ‘생애 최고의 날이야.’ 케이크를 한입 먹으며 피오나는 생각했다. 

 다시는 돌아오지 않을 순간을 음미하기에 완벽한 날이었다. 오늘은 그녀의 마흔세번째 생일이었으며 다우닝가에서 업무를 시작하는 첫날이었다. 그녀가 증오하던 모든 사람들, 테레사를 공격했던 모든 사람들이 다우닝가에서 떠났다. 언제나 이 순간을 고대해왔다. 그런데 마침 그 날이 자신의 생일이라니, 이보다 더 기쁠 수가 없었다. 

 다우닝가에 도착하자마자 피오나가 한 일은 크레이그 올리버의 책상을 내다버리는 것이었다. 이 공간은 이제 완벽하게 테레사와 그녀의 팀이 차지했다. 그의 흔적을 남길 필요는 없었다. 

 피오나는 크레이그가 마지막으로 했던 말을 떠올렸다.

 ‘겸손함을 배우는 게 좋을 거야, 피오나.’

 이번엔 그가 겸손함을 배울 차례였다. 크레이그 뿐만이 아니었다. 테레사를 무시했던 모든 사람들이 겸손함을 배우게 될 것이다. 피오나는 조지 오스본이 총리실에서 나오던 순간을 되새겨보았다. 멍청하게도 그는 정말로 내각에 남을 수 있으리라 생각했던 모양이다. 굴욕감으로 잔뜩 일그러진 그의 얼굴을 보고 있자니 한마디 해주지 않을 수가 없었다.

 “평의원석으로 가서 겸손함을 좀 키우도록 하세요, 조지.” 

그 말을 들었을 때 오스본의 반응이란! 몇 개월 전까지만 해도 그는 자신이 이런 처지가 될지 상상도 못했으리라. 하지만 피오나가 가장 통쾌했던 건 마이클 고브가 단 1분만에 총리실 밖으로 나오던 때였다. 테레사는 그에게 아주 짧은 말만을 건네주었다. 

 “당신은 당의 신뢰를 잃었습니다, 마이클. 평의원석으로 돌아가 다시 충성심을 증명하세요.” 

 테레사가 그 말을 했을 때 피오나는 부러 웃음을 숨기지 않았다. 2년 전 자신이 당했던 것에 비하면 그건 아무 것도 아니었다. 적어도 ‘평의원석에 남을 기회’는 주지 않았는가. 

 “피오나,” 피오나의 회상이 끝나갈 무렵 티모시가 말했다. “이것 좀 봐.” 

 그는 수염 아래 숨겨진 입술을 씰룩 거리며 피오나에게 핸드폰을 건넸다. 핸드폰에는 귀도 포크스의 트위터 계정이 떠있었다. 피오나는 안경을 치켜 올리며 화면으로 얼굴을 가져갔다. 

 ‘니키 모건은 장관 관용차를 빼앗긴 채 지하철을 이용해 집으로 돌아갔다. 목격자에 의하면 그녀가 울고 있었다고 한다.’ 

 피오나는 폭소를 터트렸다. 그 바람에 주변에 있던, 피오나가 사온 샴페인을 홀짝이던 다른 보좌관들 모두 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 하지만 피오나는 신경쓰지 않았다. 오늘은 완벽하게 그녀의 날이었다. 그녀의 생일이었으며 그녀의 복수극이 완성된 날이었다. 

 “다들 신나 보이는 걸.” 중저음의 목소리가 보좌관실 안으로 불쑥 들어왔다.  
 모두 잔을 내리고 문 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.

 “총리님.” 

 문 앞에는 테레사가 미소를 띤 채 서있었다. 

 “벌써부터 생일 축하 중인 거야?” 테레사가 말했다.  
 “너무 마시지는 마. 내일부터 다들 정신없이 바쁠테니까.”  
 “그러니까 더 오늘을 즐겨야죠.” 윌 터너가 말했다. “아마 우리가 즐길 수 있는 마지막 하루일테니까요.”  
 “애초에 피오나가 고작 샴페인 두 병 밖에 안사왔다구요.” 티모시가 말했다. “너무 마시기엔 모자란 양이죠.”  
 “그럼 다들 남아. 심장을 토할 때까지 마시게 해줄테니까.”  
 마치 개가 으르렁 거리듯 이를 드러내며 피오나가 말했다. 그러자 윌과 티모시가 두 손을 들어보이며 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 

 “테레사도 한 잔 할래요?” 케이티 페리오가 말했다.  
 “피오나랑 할 말이 있어서 온 거야.” 테레사는 고개를 젓더니 피오나를 가리켰다. “피오나, 잠깐 나 좀 볼래?” 

 피오나는 케이크를 내려놓고 테레사를 따라 밖으로 나갔다. 테레사는 내각회의실 문을 연채 피오나가 들어오기를 기다렸다. 내각회의실은 텅 비어 있었다. 좀 전까지 이 곳에서 피오나의 복수극이 진행되었다는 게 믿겨지지 않을만큼 조용했으며 평화롭게 느껴지기까지 했다. 

 “아무래도 너한테 제일 먼저 줘야 할 것 같아서 따로 불렀어.” 피오나 앞에 서며 테레사가 말했다. 

 피오나는 가만히 테레사를 올려다보았다. 도대체 뭐를 준다는 거지? 피오나는 이미 오늘 너무 많은 것을 받았다. 숙적의 목과 오만한 자들의 처참한 최후까지 모든 걸 얻었다. 그런데 아직도 더 받을 게 남아있다는 걸까? 

 테레사는 내내 뒤로 감추고 있던 손을 피오나에게 내밀었다. 테레사의 손에는 피오나의 사진이 박힌 출입증이 들려있었다. 

 “이제 공식적으로 내 수석비서실장이니까.” 테레사가 말했다. “더 이상 뒷문으로 다닐 필요 없어.” 

 피오나는 무슨 말을 해야할지 몰랐다. 고맙다고 해야하나? 하지만 테레사의 말대로 그녀는 이제 공식적으로 다우닝가에 직함을 얻었으니 출입증을 받는 건 당연한 일이었다. 피오나는 그저 테레사의 손에 들린 출입증을 내려다 볼 뿐이었다. 

 “뭐해, 받지 않고.” 테레사가 말했다.  
 “아, 예.” 피오나는 테레사의 손바닥 위로 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. 

 출입증의 감촉은 제법 낯설었다. 너무 오랜만에 쥐어보는 것이었다. 정확하게 2년 1개월 전에 내무부 출입증을 반납할 때 만져본게 마지막이었다. 출입증을 꼭 쥐며 피오나는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그녀는 좀처럼 그냥 웃는 법이 없었다. 언제나 인상을 찡그리듯 웃었다. 하지만 이번만큼은 웃는 게 아니었다. 감정을 숨기기 위해 입을 꾹 다물 뿐이었다. 

 테레사는 그런 피오나의 어깨를 팔로 감싸며 가볍게 안아줬다. 그리고 아주 상냥한 목소리로 말했다. 

 “생일 축하해, 피오나.” 

 피오나는 눈을 꼭 감았다. 정말이지 생애 최고의 날이었다.


End file.
